When aquaplaning occurs, the disadvantage of existing systems, such as anti-lock braking systems (ABS) or systems for controlling the dynamics of vehicle movement (EPS, ESC), consists in the fact that they only react when the condition of aquaplaning is immediately imminent or has already begun.
For example, a method for recognizing the risk of the occurrence of aquaplaning is known from DE 100 60 333 A1, in which method the presence of a risk of aquaplaning is indirectly inferred from vehicle-movement-dynamics quantities and state data of the vehicle. To this end, a device is proposed that contains first means for determining a first propulsion quantity that describes the propulsion of the vehicle that is to be expected on account of the operating state of the engine and of the drivetrain, and that contains second means for determining a second propulsion quantity that describes the propulsion that is present during the driving operation of the vehicle and occurs on account of the longitudinal acceleration acting on the vehicle, wherein the presence of the risk of aquaplaning is inferred in dependence on a deviation of the first propulsion quantity from the second propulsion quantity.
Furthermore, said DE 100 60 333 A1 proposes in the event of a recognized risk of aquaplaning that the driver be warned, e.g., by showing a relative measure for the loss of tire-road adhesion, or that this information be supplied to a device (e.g., ESP) for influencing a quantity describing the vehicle movement in order to, e.g., carry out engine and/or brake interventions for speed reduction.
Furthermore, methods for stabilizing the vehicle in the event of the occurrence of aquaplaning are known (e.g., from DE 10 2008 034 908 A1). According to such methods, a desired behavior of the vehicle is determined and a yawing moment of the vehicle is generated in such a manner that an actual behavior of the vehicle is approximated to the desired behavior.
Finally, car-to-car-communication (C2C) systems for, e.g., exchanging route-related traffic and weather information between vehicles are also known. For example, DE 101 39 668 A1 deals with providing weather information and road condition data.